


The Ordinary Queen [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: The Ordinary Princess
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'The Ordinary Queen' by the_rck.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody ever taught Amy how to be a queen. She has to learn on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ordinary Queen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ordinary Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425586) by [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck). 



**Length:** 18min:19sec

 **Download & Streaming links for version with sound effect:** [mp3-file (25.7 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/67r2xpx8rweo3nr/The_Ordinary_Queen_with_soundeffect.mp3) or [audiobook (25.6 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9bbvvwoiapu2h25/The_Ordinary_Queen_\(with_sound_effect\).m4b)

 **Download & Streaming links for version without sound effect:** [mp3-file (25.7 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/47tc7mxj60u92d1/The_Ordinary_Queen_without_soundeffect.mp3) or [audiobook (25.6 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nl1pljxnxfxpaog/The_Ordinary_Queen_\(without_sound_effect\).m4b)


End file.
